User talk:Nanohano
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:PsykoReaper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsykoReaper (Talk) 02:06, February 17, 2010 Nano? And you are doing here? PsykoReaper 02:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) This war is between me and them, I am planning on making there user pages and banning them, THEN PUBLICALLY HUMILIATING THEM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! man, that was a long time since I used my catchphrase... PsykoReaper 02:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ...You are right... Sigh...it's just that they had no reason, Hell IS a part of Bleach, it was on an episode, and your characters had spiritual powers, just like Orihime...right? They have turned me what I came to believe they were...a monster...a nutjob...well, that last one is true, but not the monster part... So, you are right...but if they step into this wiki, they are banned, it's just Gilgamesh's law, plus their characters SUCKED! I'd hate to see anymore of their charcters here! PsykoReaper 02:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You can have your characters here if you want, although, they have to have some DC elements in them, Green Lantern, Kryptonion, Amazon, etc. etc. Have you ever seen Coraline, it is AWESOME! PsykoReaper 02:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) O RLY? Where? PsykoReaper 02:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec, I thought Holy-Holy made that? PsykoReaper 02:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Nice to meet you! Just passing by to welcome you to the wikia! NightBird (talk) 23:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice name, are you a him or a her? NightBird (talk) 23:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Psyko confused, who am I talkin' to? PsykoReaper 23:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Split Personality? PsykoReaper 23:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) well u sound like a boy...so i will adress u as a him. Anyways nice to have you here. I am a Admin, i did the wikia Skin and template boxes so i have some experience to share! NightBird (talk) 23:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, and I thought you didn't like Teen Titans, or somethin'... Well, I am currently in charge of making Teen Titan Versions of DC Characters, you can help if ya want... PsykoReaper 00:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Y? PsykoReaper 22:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Damn, I'm sorry 'bout that, but they were gonna get deleted anyway by those freaks in control... PsykoReaper 22:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) See? PsykoReaper 22:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Lavi is their lapdog, he is just as cruel and stupid as they are! PsykoReaper 22:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You were probebly banned like I was, he cannot help you, THEY cannot help you! PsykoReaper 22:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I never knew you were banned, when was that? PsykoReaper 22:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Adolf Hitler. John Wayne Gacy. Caligula. Jack the Ripper. Ed Gein. Ted Bundy. Saddam Hussein. Charles Manson. Osama Bin Laden. The Zodiac Killer. They are examples of how cruel humans can be. I live in a big city, I have seen how cruel humans can be, please don't talk to me about compassion when people don't give enough... And those people tha banned me, to me, are worse than the people I have listed down! PsykoReaper 22:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) hey! How u doing? NightBird (talk) 22:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well i am not the best one, but i would say a under regular. The guns of the patriots is actually my first Rpg ever NightBird (talk) 00:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, what you have i have in mind? NightBird (talk) 20:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Against Knightmare or Master Gamer or Duality?NightBird (talk) 23:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) KK, but i am gonna add some powers now by the way... also u can begin it now if you wishNightBird (talk) 00:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay set! make the title let the carnage begin!NightBird (talk) 00:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Sigh What happened now... PsykoReaper 00:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Then why are you deleting everything...AGAIN! PsykoReaper 00:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Uh, why does everyone think I always having a bad mood? I am not angry right now, I am a little peeved about you jumping to conclusions... PsykoReaper 00:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean leave for good? PsykoReaper 01:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Nano, if you are going to kill yourself, don't, cause that would be really stupid... PsykoReaper 01:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh...my bad... But still, that is a crazy idea, but I digrass, I have thought of quitting, currently I am on a Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic, and wiki stuff has gotten in the way more than once... PsykoReaper 01:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Don t go Nano don't go! We need u here! Nightbird here from ma itouch Well cya comrade, hope u get a nice wife and a great life--NightBird (talk) 01:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Well... I know but husband don't rhymes with life so u know I'm working agaisnt reality...--NightBird (talk) 01:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Nanohano, I am the creator of this wiki, and I am here to personally thank you for your various contributions to the Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia. We are honored that you have taken the time to edit here at our humble but growing wiki. We would much appreciate it if you are willing to continue to do so. Please, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, you are free to contact me at any time through my talk page. The community is proud to have you as one of its members. Best wishes here, and thank you, Ralnon (talk) 17:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Nano. Yeah, it has been a long time, actually, but, as always, you are welcome in our community and on our wiki. PsykoReaper, I regret to say, in case you left before this happened, has been indefinitely banned from our wiki for multiple violations. Many other users have left. However, I still try my best to devote time here to help all those who need it. If you should need anything here, or if you're having a problem with something, feel free to contact me. Your friend, Ralnon (talk) 05:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, lots of users urged me to block PsykoReaper, and I myself felt that perhaps I had given him too much power on the wiki, and after multiple offenses against other users, I was forced to intervene. And, uh, as for Watchamacalit, he, well, basically tried to unblock PsykoReaper (whom he had actually urged me to block in the first place), and then I found that he had used his administration powers here and plagiarized from another user, who is also gone from the wiki (I kind of liked him and his writing style in a way, but he seemed as childish as Watchamacalit himself at times). After consulting with Neil and others, and after Watchamacalit had me banned when I approached him about this, I contacted Wikia staff, who then at last removed his powers, enabling me to ban him. After this, he tried to curse/threaten/harass me on another wiki still, with that wiki around this time suffering multiple times from widescale vandalism from an unknown user demanding my being banned. But that's that...I do kind of feel bad for them, even after everything they've done, but I've learned to let things go, and move on to the future. Maybe we should all try doing that. Ralnon (talk) 02:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Nano Hello [[User:NightBird|''' NightBird ]] (Habla me) 03:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Response Yeah, I still kind of miss them, too. But my own memories of them just can't get in the way of doing what I have to do as the wiki creator to settle these issues. Because, and you weren't here for most of this, I do not miss the constant bickering and arguing on this wiki, over the most strangest issues...but many of the users here themselves outright demanded, maybe even threatened in PsykoReaper's case, to have their own characters and stories removed, and I have to respect their decision. Watchamacalit...I do appreciate everything he has done for me and the wiki, I really do. But I gave him his second chance the first time we really met here, before any of you came to TTFF, unblocking him once already, and even made him an administrator and bureaucrat here as a free gift and sign of goodwill. But, well, that didn't go well. So, anyway, Nano, what are your plans here? Are you here to stay, and what kind of characters/stories are you interested in writing? Because I would love to read some of yours, if you wouldn't mind... Ralnon (talk) 04:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted? On this wiki? By whom? If you like, I myself could see what I can do here to restore everything you have lost. If you think you might prefer that, or if you want to try anything else, contact me on my talk page anytime. Ralnon (talk) 04:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Aaron, as you have asked, I have now done, though it did take me a while. All the articles you created and then blanked are now restored. Do what you will with them, my friend, and continue to write here for our wiki, if it so pleases you. Go to your contributions to find your once-lost, now restored pages. Ralnon (talk) 05:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Not much happens here these days... But there is a lot to do! You can of course create your own Teen Titans characters, episodes, powers, anything you like. Just use your imagination. :D [[User:Rassilon of Old|'''Rassilon of Old]] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 06:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool story,bro. You're just jealous because Sadow's a better lover. Wahpah 01:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Whatevs. Yer just jelly my penas weighs as much as your ego. <:D Sadow-sama 01:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) No need to be so envious. Sadow-sama 01:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Down, boy. Sadow-sama 01:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I want to tell you a story. It was long ago during the last summer. I met a young man,about my age. Oh you would have loved him. He was kind,funny terriably bright. He carried himself in a manner befitting a king. He just was someone you could lose yourself in, a quality that could just make you fall in love with him. Which I did. I never knew fully if the feeling was mutual but he was something to behold. Through that summer he helped me collect peices of myself and made me what I am today. I was in bliss,finally someone I could and could love me in return. But dreams do not last and we went our seprate ways. All thw while my feelings for him never changing. I loved him and I still do. And that s why it hurts me to see you as such. I can still see small flashes of you from months ago. So beautiful, so charming. just like the person I fell in love with I know Matt. But I won t lie your my first love/crush. If your angry let your rage swallow me, I can take it. If your sad flood me with your sorrow, Ill survive. Don t die, don t fall. I coulden t bare the thought of earth without you. Just stay here. If you need to cry take my shoulder. Let me share your pain. Your not alone Matt! Because....I Love you! Derp. Wahpah 02:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, okay. I'll just walk away... ... On the internet. > ~>; Wahpah 02:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) XD Oh, right. The sharp tongue thing. You shouldn't re-use your jokes. Please, try to come up with something new, next time. Wahpah 04:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome too... Hello... Glad to have you here, for the second time. Welcome again! Anything you may need please contact me. I don't think we ever formally met. ''' NightBird ''' (Habla me) 01:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Well, these days...nothing much, Aaron. Ever since several of the most active users left the wiki for a variety of reasons, this wiki is a bit, uh, inactive. But, hey, it's still alive, and there are still lots of users here, even if you might not notice them often. Try it out here, and maybe reach out to new users, and I'm sure our community can become active and popular once more. Ralnon (talk) 21:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC)